Creating Me
by Memexxchii
Summary: Amu is a 16 year old girl who created multiple personalities for herself, due to a troubled past. On her way to the store she bumps into a mysterious blue eyed man who has nothing but interest in her. Will he help her find who she really is inside, will they fall in love, or will everything just crash and burn. Read to find out! (PLEASE READ) I promise you won't regret it!


Creating Me

MemexxChii: Heyo! ^^ I'm really excited to be starting this story ^^! Please read, and review! (: extra thanks f or those who do! Also, I really must thank all of the people who reviewed my other stories. I really don't know what I'm going to do with any of them yet, so please bear with me. Any who without further regards here is my new story!

Ikuto: Um actually there are further regards. I would like to talk about what happens in world of war. Amu and I BETTER get married like we're supposed to, and another thing I wa-.

Amu: "I" this, and "I" that. Shut up Ikuto before I punch you in the face v.v

Everyone: erm…

Amu: ^^ Now disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Ahem* MemexxChii does NOT own Shugo Chara in anyway shape or form. She does however own this story. Please read and enjoy! ^^

Summary: Amu is a 16 year old girl who created multiple personalities for herself, due to a troubled past. On her way to the store she bumps into a mysterious blue eyed man who has nothing but interest in her. Will he help her find who she really is inside, will they fall in love, or will everything just crash and burn. Read to find out! ^^

Chapter 1: Who "I" am, and who "you" are.

My name Hinamori Amu and I am 16 years of age. I currently have multiple personalities. Nobody really knows what to do about it though. People either ignore me, pretend to like me, or throw me away as an outcast. People always try to figure me out, like I'm some kind of maze people can walk through. My doctors say I'm a Rubik cube. That there is some sort of scientific method to fixing me. If I don't even know who I am, how the hell are they supposed to figure it out?

I laughed to myself as I walked to the kitchen to grab myself an energy drink. I had exams tomorrow, and I was trying to fit in some last minute cramming sessions. Although the other side of me could do it easily, she may decide not to show up… You see I name the sides of myself. There's Raven (the darker side), Ayaka (the girly side), and Amu, my actual name. Right now Raven was taking over and she made me hate _everything_. I hated that my birthday was next week, I hated that my parents did nothing but argue, and I hated that I was out of pocky. I groaned loudly at the sound of my parent's voices upstairs. I was kind of glad I switched my room to the basement. It's a pretty sound proof area. Thank you Kami-Sama for sparing my sanity, or the little bit of sanity I actually had. Walking back downstairs to my own personal headquarters, I flopped on my bed like a pancake.

"Gah!" I screamed into the depths of my pillow. I hate right now… I don't even know what I hate, but I just hate! Which I absolutely hate! Crouching into a ball I tried to think back to what made me the way I am.

~!~Flash Back~!~ (Narrated)

_There lied the little pinkette with golden orbs filled with tears. Her only friend was the one of that in the mirror. _

"_I don't understand you at all! You ALWAYS, ALWAYS do this! Amu and I were better off without you!"_

"_Better off without me?! I'm the reason you're here!"_

"_Yes, YOU are the reason I am stuck here in depression!"_

"_I'M the reason for you staying? Leave whenever the hell you want!"_

"_Then Amu is coming with me!" _

"_The hell with that, I'll get so many cops on you, you'll be put away for life!" The tears ran down the women's face as she ran into the other room. The little girl sat there watching her parents with no more emotion on her face. She used to cry, shout, or even scream, but something happened. This time it was different, she didn't care anymore. Her family was broken, as was her soul. That was the day she had created her own family… herself._

~!~Flashback narration OVER~!~

Coming out of my fetal position, I slipped on some shoes and walked out my house with my black dyed hair. I was angry yes, but in dire need of some pocky. It was probably the only thing in the universe that could cheer me up. Plugging my ears with some headphones, I turned on Hollywood undead, and listened to the American music I loved. I couldn't help, but to sing along to the depressing up-toned song that came on.

"_My feet are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_. _My feet are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I put a bullet in my head, and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone."_ Just before I could finish the next verse, a tall figure collided into me, causing my body to crash backwards. Before I realized what had happened a man with strong arms grabbed me by the waist with one hand, and with the other reached out to grab the IPod that had almost fallen out of my hand. Not realizing how close we were I glared at him.

"Thanks a lot jer-." Before I could finish my sentence I took in all of his features. His small yet well-built nose, his bright yet dark azure eyes, and his shimmering hair were nothing but beautiful to me. I couldn't help but to blush once I realized his hand was on top of mine, and we were only cm apart. His eyes poured deep into my soul as his eyebrows furrowed. Although it was just a few seconds, it felt like time had stopped. Everything paused for that moment, and I couldn't help but to feel the different sides of me fade away for just a moment. This was something new, I couldn't explain it.

Setting me back on my feet, the beautiful man picked up my headphones that had gotten unplugged. Handing them back to me he placed his hands in his pocket, and looked down at me. He stood a good 1.8 meters tall, towering well above me._**(Sorry I'm from the US I'm not quite sure how the metric system works so I used Google .-.) **_

"Hey I'm sorry about that miss…" He spoke, trailing off as if he was waiting for my name. I didn't know what to tell him...I didn't know if I was Raven or Ayaka… I'm never really Amu, but… I couldn't think of what to say as the blush crept up to my face.

"A-Amu… My n-name is Amu." I stuttered out of stupidity. Sending a small smirk into my direction his eyes glimmered.

"Well _Amu_-." He cooed. "-do you accept my dearest apology?" His voice and his smirk showed me he was just another pretty boy with a pretty face. His I-can-get-any-girl-I-want-because-I'm-a-bad-boy ego was starting to piss me off. Without even noticing, Raven took over and I glared daggers at the man.

"Depends, who are you?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised, and my arms folded. His eyes brow raised in suspicion as he took a step closer to me so his lips were right next to my ears.

"Ikuto is my name." He purred into my ear. Rolling my eyes, I stepped back.

"Then no, I don't forgive you baka hentai." Walking right past him without looking back, I made my way to the nearest store to buy my pocky so I could study for those god awful exams tomorrow.

Soaking in the bath was nothing but pure bliss. Picking up a hand full of bubbles, I sighed sinking down until the water reached my upper lip. I couldn't get that guy off of my mind.

'Don't worry about it Amu he's nothin' but trouble. He was also the most annoying thing I have ever laid eyes on.' Raven spoke to me. Giggling lightly Ayaka rolled her eyes at Raven.

'Do whatever you want Amu, he was cute after all. If you ever see him again you should try and be yourself.' I thought over what Ayaka said… Be myself… I don't even know who I am… Sighing I let my family bicker about as the tub filled with black water. My hair dye was coming out, I guess I'll have to put some back in tomorrow morning before school. Sighing I tried to think over the events that had happened today… Hopefully I'll never see him again, that'll be one less thing to worry about.

_Little did I know he would be back all too soon._

~!~Morning Time~!~

Waking up, I went to my personal bathroom, not bothering to pay attention to anything, but keeping myself prepared for exams. These would tell what classes we take for the rest of the school year after summer vacation. Chills of fear and excitement raced down my back as I brushed my hair and teeth. Rushing to my closet I pulled on my school uniform that Raven had tricked out, and began look over at the clock. The numbers read 7:10 A.m. My jaw dropped as I swiftly got dressed and slipped on my shoes. Rushing out the door, I grabbed my bag and began running to school. I couldn't believe exams began in just 10 minutes! Freaking out in my mind, I didn't notice the man in front of me. Colliding into him we both fell over with me on top of him.

"Ita… Owe…" I spoke rubbing my head, forgetting I was still on top of the man I collided into.

"Um…" He spoke looking away. Looking down I noticed his azure eyes, and midnight blue hair. Gasping, my eyes went wide as I slightly yelped.

"It's you again!" I said with my jaw dropped. Looking at me confused, he then blushed just slightly and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you, but… could you get your um…" Looking down I realized my breasts were plainly in front of his face. Blushing madly I backed off of him completely.

"Hentai!" I yelled covering my chest. Looking me dead in the eyes, his own went wide as he stood up holding out a hand.

"I'm sorry, but … is your name by any chance _Amu_?" He cooed, with a glimmering tint in his eyes. Grabbing his hand as he pulled me up, I blushed and placed my hand on my hips.

"Y-yeah w-what's it to ya? Are you s-stupid or am I just that forgetful?" I said looking away fidgeting with my feet. Walking a little closer to me he picked up a strand of my hair.

"Not at all actually, I couldn't forget such a virago. It's just… Your hair is sort of pink." My eyes bugged out of my face, and my heart stopped pounding. This couldn't be happening...I couldn't believe what I've done…

"My hair… is…. Pink?"…. I asked in a question. Raising an eyebrow, he dropped the lock of my hair. I couldn't believe this was happening right now… My pink hair was a curse… and now... Oh no. I couldn't stop freaking out. I started to hyperventilate, my chest closed up, I was losing my balance.

"Hey are you okay?" Ikuto asked in a panicked voice, holding me up by my waist. Without realizing what was happening… everything went black.

~!~End of Chapter 1~!~

MemexxChii: So what did you guys think? c:

Ikuto: I didn't really get any important parts this chapter at all.

MemexxChii: Well you will next chapter. The whole chapter was just about realizing how Amu's characteristics work is all ^^ next chapter will be about Ayaka Amu and you ^^ I promise c: That's if I get a decent amount of reviews! O:

Amu: I like this story so far. I'm an odd cheese ball ^^

Memexxchii: Erm..

Everyone:… Eto….

Amu: Huh? Nani?

Everyone: Ehehe -.-"Nandemonai! ^^"

Ikuto: No not "Nandemonai" they just can't get over ho-.

Memexxchii: -places hand over Ikuto's mouth- I said nandemonai!

Ikuto: -Muffle, muffle, muffle-

Everyone: Please Mina-San! Read and Review! ^^


End file.
